<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson by Takara_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801468">Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix'>Takara_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Gods, Doctor!Will, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechanic!Jake, Multi, Nurse!Percy, Pining, Polyamory, Sickfic, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Writer's Month 2020, sick!jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a mechanic, who regularly has to go to the infirmary due to work-accidents and he has the hugest crush on Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson, not knowing the two are married until he catches a cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Mason/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Jake Mason, Percy Jackson/Jake Mason/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PJatO || Jakillercy || PJatO || Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson || PJatO || Jakillercy || PJatO</p><p><span class="u"><span>Title</span></span>: Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson – Writer's Month 2020</p><p><span class="u"><span>Fandom</span></span>: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus</p><p><span class="u"><span>Disclaimer</span></span>: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.</p><p><span class="u"><span>Tags</span></span>: polyamory (m/m/m), mortal AU, pining, hurt/comfort, sick fic, f/f, m/f</p><p><span class="u"><span>Main Pairing</span></span>: Jake/Will/Percy</p><p><span class="u"><span>Side Pairings</span></span>: Charles/Silena, Nyssa/Piper</p><p><span class="u"><span>Percy Jackson Characters</span></span>: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Piper McLean, Nyssa Barrera, Leo Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard</p><p><span class="u"><span>Writer's Month Prompt</span></span>: illness</p><p><span class="u"><span>Summary</span></span>: Jake is a mechanic, who regularly has to go to the infirmary due to work-accidents and he has the hugest crush on Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson, not knowing the two are married until he catches a cold.</p><p>
  <strong>Doctor Solace and Nurse Jackson</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Writer's Month 2020</em>
</p><p>Jake Mason was a regular at the emergency room.</p><p>He didn't <em>mean</em> to, or want to, he was just a little bit clumsy at times and he was working as a mechanic so sometimes things went wrong. Sometimes someone got hit in the head by a flying wrench, those things just <em>happened</em>. Especially when one was working with Leo.</p><p>"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer. What happened this time?"</p><p>Jake smiled, maybe a little dreamy, as his favorite nurse approached. "Hello, Mister Jackson."</p><p>"Percy. I told you, frequent flyers get to call me Percy. Now, what happened?"</p><p>"Uhm, so... there may have been a... flying wrench..."</p><p>"Unexpected. Who gets the money in that case, Percy?", asked Jake's second favorite nurse.</p><p>Piper was Percy's best friend and – through Jake's frequent visits to the infirmary (he wasn't the only one though, his colleagues <em>also</em> relatively frequently had to come in!) – the girlfriend of one of Jake's colleagues; Nyssa. There were four of them working together at the garage, the owner Charles Beckendorf, Jake, Leo and Nyssa. One day, when visiting Jake at the hospital, Nyssa had started flirting with Jake's nurse of the day – Piper. And no, no Jake wasn't jealous that Nyssa had managed to do the thing that Jake had been failing at for months now.</p><p>"Mh... I think we just keep it going and let it stand for the next time", shrugged Percy.</p><p>"Is it really legal for you guys to have bets going on on your clients?", asked Jake.</p><p>"Patient. Not client", corrected Percy amused. "And hey, it's all fair game."</p><p>"Besides, you guys get into the <em>most</em> ridiculous shenanigans", pointed Piper out.</p><p>"You would make for a great comedy show", stated Percy seriously. "I'd watch it."</p><p>"Yeah. Me too. Get someone to sell that to Hollywood", agreed Piper.</p><p>"What are we selling to Hollywood?"</p><p>Jake's smile turned even a little more dreamy as the doctor walked in. Nurse Jackson was a dream, but so was Doctor Solace. The thing was just that they were very different. Doctor Solace had those sky-blue eyes and those long, blonde curls that he put them into a bun, his smile all sunny. He looked like the protagonist in some med drama aimed at teens. Then again, so was Percy – Jake was <em>pretty</em> sure that Percy was hiding some serious abs under those scrubs, because his arms alone were already impressive. Dark hair, sea-green eyes, a swimmer's built. Because he was a swimmer, Jake knew that. Jake had <em>such</em> a huge crush on both of them, which was the problem.</p><p>Well, it was <em>one</em> of the problems. One problem was that he really liked <em>two</em> people, the other problem was that those two people were actually both already in relationships. They were married, so Jake was the idiot on the outside pining helplessly.</p><p>"You need to be more careful, Jake", grunted Will in a scolding manner.</p><p>It made him feel immediately chastised. Ducking his head, he ruffled his hair a bit. Will looked so very pretty and when he scolded Jake, it always made Jake feel very guilty for having gotten hurt.</p><p>"It's not like I saw the wrench flying and decided to jump into its way to be hit!"</p><p>"...Right, of course that is what happened", sighed Will exasperated. "Piper. Talk to your girlfriend. Tell her that if they don't start watching out, I <em>will</em> enforce helmets."</p><p>"I <em>want</em> to point out that you have no authority over the workshop, but I feel like if you pitched that to Silena, she might just be very on board with it and if there is one person Beckendorf is weak for, it's his fiance, so you may just get this thing through...", drawled Piper thoughtfully.</p><p>Jake made a small sound. "The others would <em>never</em> forgive me."</p><p>"Then. Stop. Getting. Hurt!", huffed Percy, poking Jake at every word for emphasis.</p><p>Groaning a little, Jake leaned back. <em>How</em> was Percy this cute and <em>how</em> was Will this cute and <em>how</em> was Jake this weak...? He really wanted them both so much, he was so head over heels...</p><p>/break\</p><p>Charles and Silena were amazing. Charles Beckendorf owned the workshop and he was a great boss. Silena Beauregard owned the bakery on the other side of the street, which was how the two had met. It had been such a cliche meet cute and Jake thought they could very well sell the rights to their life-story to Hollywood. Now, they were engaged and they treated their employees as family. Regularly did they have family dinners at home, cooking for their employees and catching up on their lives. Every week, they alternated between the bakery and the workshop (because cooking for over ten people every week would be asking too much). This week, it was the workshop's turn.</p><p>Jake loved Silena's cooking, especially her desserts – she did have the bakery for a reason, after all. Leo, Nyssa and Nyssa's girlfriend were all also there. Currently, Leo was helping Silena with the main course, while Nyssa and Jake were setting the table.</p><p>"How's your head, Jake?", asked Piper curiously as she prepared the salad.</p><p>"My head is <em>fine</em>. It was just a <em>mild</em> concussion", muttered Jake with a pout.</p><p>"I'm sorry. <em>Again</em>!", called Leo out distressed. "I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"Then stop throwing wrenches around!", argued Nyssa amused.</p><p>"I got <em>excited</em>. It <em>slipped</em>", grumbled Leo with a pout.</p><p>"Babe, don't give Leo a hard time", chided Piper. "Give Jake the hard time."</p><p>"Why me? I got hit by something that was thrown around!", exclaimed Jake frustrated.</p><p>"But these things happen to <em>you</em> all the time, Jacob!", argued Piper seriously. "You trip, you get yourself stuck some place, you accidentally burn yourself, you're a <em>disaster</em>."</p><p>Leo and Nyssa exchanged a look at that. "You know what, she's right with that."</p><p>Piper smiled a little and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. The two were really cute together. Jake liked how soft and smiley Nyssa got around Piper. The two had been dating for a couple of weeks now, Piper came frequently to the garage to work on her bike with Nyssa's help, which was their main bonding-point and where they had started <em>really</em> flirting – sure, they met through Jake at the hospital and had first flirted a little, but when Piper said she had a bike and wanted to work on it, with a professional, that was how things had really taken off for them.</p><p>"You're going to give Percy his first gray hair", pointed Piper out dryly.</p><p>"That... may actually look good on him", mused Silena thoughtfully. "He has that distinguished face, a bit of gray would really look very good on him..."</p><p>"I don't wanna give him gray hair", muttered Jake with a pout.</p><p>"I think he needs to stop being so invested in his patients if Jake's accidents give him gray hair", argued Nyssa, one eyebrow raised. "Something like... professional distance?"</p><p>"Says the girl who seduced one of our customers on top of said customer's bike", muttered Leo.</p><p>"Well, that's <em>different</em>. Piper came in with her bike specifically to seduce me!", argued Nyssa.</p><p>"...That's not wrong", whispered Piper with a small smile. "But that nearly makes it sound like Jake is only having accidents and coming to the ER to seduce Percy."</p><p>The others started laughing and Jake started blushing, awkwardly ducking his head. The first one to stop laughing was Silena, giving Jake a slow, surprised look, before she sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"You <em>do</em> have a crush on Percy", pointed Silena out.</p><p>"He what?", asked Piper, turning from Silena over to look at Jake. "Wha—at?"</p><p>"I... I mean... he's... pretty... and... uh... cute", muttered Jake, trying to duck away even more. "Not that I'm <em>actually</em> getting hurt to see them. Him. I'm just-"</p><p>"No, no, no. You said 'them'. You just said 'them'. What's that about?", asked Piper seriously.</p><p>"U—Uh..."</p><p>Jake bravely tried to flee. However, the others simply followed him to the dining room, with the ready food. Once everything was set and they all sat down together, all eyes were on Jake, uncomfortably enough. He tried to distract by stuffing his face, however that didn't last long.</p><p>"Out with it, Mason", ordered Beckendorf sternly as he continued eating.</p><p>"I... I mean I may have a crush on Percy, but... uh... I may also have a tiny crush on... Doctor... Solace", offered Jake reluctantly, ruffling his hair. "But I know that's all pointless anyway. Like, even just a crush on Percy would be pointless because Percy is married. And I know a crush on Doctor Solace is <em>also</em> pointless, because he is <em>also</em> married. I could at least have a crush on <em>one</em> not married person, right? So. I know how pointless all of this is and I'm trying to get over it."</p><p>"But like you <em>do</em> realize that it's better to have a crush on both Will and Percy than just one, right?", asked Piper, making it nearly sound like a rhetorical question.</p><p>"I... <em>how</em> is it better to have a crush on <em>two</em> people who are both in relationships, than just one of them? It'd still be pathetic, but it'd only be half as pathetic as this", muttered Jake.</p><p>"I mean, from one one perspective, perhaps", mused Piper. "But on the other side, having a crush on one happily married person is doomed to break your heart, but having a crush on two happily married people at least has the option of, say, a threesome...?"</p><p>"...Huh?", grunted Jake confused.</p><p>"Wait. You really, genuinely haven't realized that they're married <em>to each other</em>?", asked Nyssa.</p><p>"They're... what now?", asked Jake, even more confused than before.</p><p>"Married. To each other", pointed Leo out, making a vague gesture. "I caught them making out in the bathroom when I visited you one time. There was a lot of embarrassed blushing there."</p><p>"I... But... Nurse <em>Jackson</em> and Doctor <em>Solace</em>", argued Jake weakly.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, they both have double-names since the marriage but things got confusing and a bit <em>too</em> long with Doctor Solace-Jackson and Nurse Jackson-Solace, so professionally speaking, they both stuck to their 'maiden' names", grinned Piper teasingly.</p><p>"...Huh", muttered Jake, blinking a couple times.</p><p>"But did that really solve anything though", wondered Nyssa. "I mean, he's still pathetically pining. While they're still happily married, so..."</p><p>"Threesome. You did hear me suggest a threesome, right babe?", asked Piper pointedly.</p><p>"Oh. That's an interesting in. And then you make them fall in love with you. Perfect plan."</p><p>Horrible awful plan that Jake was absolutely not going to attempt at all. Who did that? Just propose a threesome to a hot couple they knew? That was ridiculous! And afterward, he was supposed to make them fall for him? Hah. Even more ridiculous.</p><p>/break\</p><p>Jake was really out of it with a fever and he had never been as grateful to be so close to his employers, because he didn't really have anyone to take care of him. And Silena, the mother-hen she was, had taken him in, tucked him in, made him a soup and tea.</p><p>"How are you feeling, sweetie?", asked Silena concerned, putting a cold cloth on his forehead.</p><p>"Gre—eat...", groaned Jake, coughing violently afterward.</p><p>"Yes, I can see that", chuckled Silena fondly. "Charlie already left for work and... I'm afraid I have to go too, sweetie. But I called... friends... to take care of you during the day."</p><p>"I don't need babysitters", groaned Jake and rolled over.</p><p>"How cooperative is the patient, Nurse Beauregard?"</p><p>"Oh, I do like the sound of that", laughed Silena. "And he is stubborn as a mule."</p><p>"Worry not. Nurse Jackson is on the case!"</p><p>Jake blinked doe-eyed and stared past Silena at... Percy Jackson. Standing here, in Silena's home... Huh. So his fever was definitely getting worse, because he was having hallucinations. Pretty hallucinations, but still. Blinking, he pulled his blanket closer around himself again.</p><p>"Thanks so much for your help, Percy. I really owe you one."</p><p>"It's okay, we're gonna be fine here. This is... literally my job."</p><p>"Nurses usually don't do home visits, you know", pointed Silena out.</p><p>"Well, I am personally... attached to this one", countered Percy softly.</p><p>Jake blinked, clearly tired and definitely hallucinating. He closed his eyes and rolled over.</p><p>/break\</p><p>Percy had never really been very good at being 'professional'. He always got attached. When a long-time patient had died, Percy had adopted his kitten Small Bob. He had befriended a lot of former patients over the years. And then there was Jake Mason, the cute mechanic. The <em>clumsy</em> mechanic, who just kept coming back to the emergency room with the most ridiculous injuries.</p><p>And when Silena had called Piper because Jake was out cold and Silena had to go to work – well, how could Percy <em>not</em> offer himself to help? So he spent his day off taking care of a feverish Jake.</p><p>"Ba—abe. I'm tired. The day's been long. This is not actually where we live."</p><p>Percy smiled sheepishly as he pulled his husband into the house and into a kiss. When they parted, he took Will's hand and pulled him to the living room, where Jake was laying on the couch.</p><p>"Look at him. All helpless and suffering", pointed Percy out with a pout. "What am I supposed to do? Say no to that? The poor thing. Si—it, I'll go and get you something to drink."</p><p>Will heaved a sigh but obeyed. He sat down on the armchair, glad to be off his feet. His eyes wandered over to the feverish mechanic. Yes, Jake was cute, hot actually – he had seen those abs, the mechanic had been shirtless often enough. But it was entirely inappropriate for a doctor to feel that way for a patient – a patient who returned oh so frequently that he truly couldn't do this. Regardless of how much even his husband seemed to like the mechanic.</p><p>"Poor guy. Looks really exhausted", muttered Will to himself.</p><p>"There you go, babe", smiled Percy and sat himself down sideways on Will's lap.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the corner of Will's mouth before he turned to also look at Jake. The both of them had noticed how attractive Jake was, how cute and how he would blush at them. The more often Jake came over and the more often they talked, the more they started to <em>like</em> him.</p><p>Piper had joked about inviting him to a one-night-stand with them. And with time, that stopped being a joke. However, neither Percy nor Will were the one-night-stand types.</p><p>"Mh...", groaned Jake as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at them.</p><p>"Hey there. How do you feel?", asked Will gently as he offered a glass of water. "Here, drink."</p><p>"...I'm dead", whispered Jake doubtfully. "And in heaven. You're an angel."</p><p>"A doctor, so... close enough", chuckled Will fondly. "So, how do you feel?"</p><p>"Surprisingly... much better", noted Jake. "I mean, head's still fussy, but..."</p><p>"Not really surprising, Jake. We gave you all the meds, fluids and sleep you needed. That's literally all it takes", noted Percy, looking as bemused as his husband. "In short: You'll live."</p><p>Jake hummed softly and rolled up, pulling the blanket closer around himself. "...Silena is right, nurses who work at the ER don't do home-visits...? Why are you here?"</p><p>"Be—cause we like you", shrugged Percy, tilting his head a little.</p><p>"Like me like... your favorite patient... or like... a friend... or...", drawled Jake daringly.</p><p>""Or. Definitely or", confirmed Percy, nodding quickly.</p><p>"Percy", hissed Will pointedly, nudging his husband.</p><p>"What? This is the perfect time to tell him", shrugged Percy casually.</p><p>Will heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Be glad I love you, Perseus Solace."</p><p>"Or course you do, Doctor Jackson", smiled Percy teasingly, kissing Will softly.</p><p>"You <em>really</em> are married", whispered Jake amazed. "Uh. I... didn't know that, until last weekend."</p><p>"Oh goodness, you truly are oblivious", sighed Will and rubbed his face. "Okay, perhaps Percy is right and we do have to spell it out. Yes, we... like you. You're very charming and cute and we've seen you at work in the garage and honestly, I'm only a weak gay man myself."</p><p>"Ho—owever, you <em>would</em> have to see a different doctor then, because Will can't be dating a patient."</p><p>"D... Dating", echoed Jake dazed. "This is a fever dream, isn't it...?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, you're so cute", sighed Percy with a small smile. "You need to rest some more."</p><p>"Yes. We'll talk more when you're feeling better", agreed Will.</p><p>/break\</p><p>So Will and Percy lived in a very fancy nice house. It was a nice house. With nice bed-sheets and a nice view, especially from the bed. Or so Jake learned a couple weeks later, when one of their dates had actually ended in the Solace-Jacksons' bedroom. Slowly rolling over, he looked at the still sleeping Percy, who was tucked under one of Will's arms, laying right opposite Jake.</p><p>"Morning", whispered Will softly, tilting his head to look at him.</p><p>And oh. Will looked pretty in the morning, with those long lashes and some messy strands of golden hair having gotten loose from their bun. And with the sleeping Percy on his chest, he somehow looked even more attractive. Will pulled Jake down, closer, until he could kiss him.</p><p>"So... since we did a home-visit on you on the house...", drawled Percy, a cheeky smile on his lips. "Think you can take a look at my car today maybe? It's been acting up. Also I'd like to see you shirtless and greasy in our garage, please."</p><p>"...I don't work shirtless", pointed Jake out.</p><p>"I'm sure you can make an exception", chimed Percy, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>"Is he always like this in the morning?", whispered Jake surprised.</p><p>"You mean horny, cheeky or talkative? Because yes", replied Will dryly.</p><p>"On the plus-side: I am also always energetic enough to make breakfast", pointed Percy out.</p><p>Will smiled fondly at his husband and pulled Percy into a kiss. "Not just yet. Cuddle some."</p><p>Jake heaved a relieved sigh. He wasn't that much of an active person in the morning and he was a cuddler. And now he got to cuddle with both his new <em>boyfriends</em>, which was even better.</p><p>
  <em>~*~ The End ~*~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to use Writer's Month to write many of the rarepairs I don't get around to too often, sadly I have WAY more rarepairs than 31, so I have to make due and cheat a bit by using a lot of OT3s - which, in itself are rarepairs, but contain TWO rarepairs at once at the price of one OT3! So here, have two rarepairs in a trenchcoat! xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>